Winter Warmth
by Fune Charlotte
Summary: <html><head></head>Di tengah musim dingin, bergelung di sofa dalam satu selimut yang memberikan kehangatan. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berbincang, dengan sedikit nostalgia/fluffy/sho-ai</html>


Kepulan uap berwarna putih, tebal dalam beberapa detik sebelum larut dengan udara. Akashi Seijuurou mencari kehangatan. Menggosok kedua tangan, menurut teori itu bisa membantu. Tapi sayang, bagi Akashi kurang efektif.

Pip.

Beberapa detik menunggu, speaker ponsel flip bergetar. Seseorang mengangkat sambungannya di seberang sana.

"Moshi moshi."

"Tetsuya, kau dimana sekarang?" Oh, Akashi muda ini tidak tahan lagi rupanya.

"Ano.. Aku masih di playground. Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

Akashi merutuk. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sialan, padahal dirinya sudah mengenakan pakaian berlapis-lapis.

"Apa semalam badai salju?"

Terdengar suara gumaman. Seijuurou setia menunggu meskipun menggigil. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Segelas teh bercampur madu mungkin bisa membantu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku juga merasa malam tadi suhu meningkat drastis."

"Bagus, kalau begitu pulang sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Aku kedinginan, Tetsuya. Hanya kau yang bisa menghangatkanku. Pulang sekarang atau kuhukum seminggu penuh."

Glek. Mati kau, Tetsuya!

"Ha-Haii, Sei-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Warmth © Fune Charlotte<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, shounen ai, gaje, abal, dll

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Siapa yang menyangka seorang Aida Riko akan menjadi seorang guru di sebuah playgroud? Dengan pribadi yang tomboy, semua akan terkejut ketika Tetsuya memberitahukan kabar ini. Begitulah, perempuan yang seharusnya menjadi pelatih kini menjabat sebagai guru TK, profesi yang butuh banyak kesabaran. Ada angin apa gadis pettan itu tiba-tiba menjadi junior Tetsuya? Ah, baiklah. Lupakan, lupakan. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk membahas mengenai itu. Durasi vroh.<p>

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya-kun!" Riko melambai dengan senyum merekah. Ada uap yang terhembus. Suhu memang menggigit. Tetsuya sudah mulai bergetar.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai~"

Playground tempatnya bekerja hanya berjarak 5 blok dari apartemennya, ralat, mereka. Tentu kalian tahu dengan siapa Tetsuya tinggal.

Pria itu menaikkan syal hingga mencapai hidung. Dingin benar-benar terasa, tapi rasanya di playground tidak semenusuk ini. Ah, andai ada alat pemanas yang bisa dibawa kemanapun. Dengan senang hati Tetsuya akan memilikinya, meskipun cukup merogoh kocek misalnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan suhu minus. Hanya perlu menghitung hari sampai ia demam.

Omong-omong, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Semalaman di apartemen dingin, mungkin Akashi bisa terkena demam lebih dulu darinya. Padahal seharusnya sang crimson bisa menjemputnya dengan mobil.

Sepanjang jalan putih. Beberapa warga bekerjasama mengeruk salju. Agak sulit juga bagi kendaraan untuk lewat. Tapi Tetsuya bisa melihat, anak-anak tetap ceria. Salju memang menjadi hal yang menarik bagi mereka, ia juga pernah mengalami. Dengan baju berlapis sweater, leher diselimuti syal hangat, sarung tangan dan sepatu boots, berlarian sembari membuat boneka salju memang menyenangkan. Ah, sudahlah. Bairlah nostalgianya terhenti, Tetsuya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ubi bakar?" Ia kemudian tersenyum. Lagi-lagi uap putih mengepul. "Sepertinya bagus untuk oleh-oleh."

Di dekat pertigaan, di samping taman bermain, sebuak kios sederhana berdiri. Yang pertama kali melintas di kepalanya adalah kios takoyaki, yang ia jumpai ketika berlibur di Kyoto beberapa tahun lalu. Yah, sebenarnya ada maksud lain selain berlibur. Mengunjungi mertua, mungkin? Uhuk.

"Permisi."

"Akashi-sensei!"

Tetsuya ingat, Bapak itu salah satu orang tua murid. Anaknya kebetulan akrab dengan Tetsuya. Tidak, maksudnya, Tetsuya tentu saja akrab dengan semua anak didiknya. Hanya saja bisa dibilang yang ini lebih dekat.

"Takeda-san." Senyum tipis di wajah polos terulas. "Sangat jarang menjumpai ubi bakar di musim dingin. Musim gugur sudah berlalu."

Bapak yang ditaksir sudah berkepala empat terkekeh. Matanya sipit, nyaris terpejam. Apron putihnya seolah menyatu dengan lingkungan. Oke, seleranya tidak buruk.

"Saya kebetulan mendapat kiriman ubi dari sanak saudara. Terlalu banyak, tidak akan habis meskipun dibagi ke tetangga. Beliau bilang ini hasil panen musim gugur kemarin. Karena masih bagus, istri saya menyarankan menjualnya."

"Begitu." Tetsuya paham. "Saya pesan dua bungkus. Seseorang di rumah butuh sesuatu yang hangat."

"Hohoho~" Takeda bersenandung sembari memasukkan beberapa ubi bakar ke dalam kantung kertas. Nadanya ceria. "Seseorang yang menjadi istrimu pasti wanita yang beruntung."

Tetsuya menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen. Ditentengnya kantung kertas yang menghangat. Ia membalas senyum Takeda yang sangat ceria.

"Terimakasih telah membeli, Akashi-sensei."

Mengangguk, Tetsuya kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit lebar. Ah, ia jadi sering tersenyum musim dingin ini. "Omong-omong Takeda-san,"

"Hm?"

"Yang membutuhkan ubi bakar ini bukan istriku. Tapi suamiku." Dan Tetsuya lantas melangkah, mengindahkan pekikan tekejut dari arah kios beberapa detik setelahnya.

~WW~

Deritan pintu yang terbuka sangat jelas terdengar. Sepertinya engsel pintu ikut membeku. Seijuurou melirik sekilas. Tidak perlu meninggalkan sofa merah, beserta selimut tebal yang menggulung, seseorang yang membuka pintu akan menghampirinya.

"Tadaima, Sei-kun."

"Okaeri."

Tetsuya nampak di ambang pintu. Sweater tebal putih gading membungkus tubuhnya. Seijuurou ingat, itu hadiah natal darinya tahun lalu. Butuh waktu untuk menemukan hadiah yang cocok kala itu. Bahkan ia sempat berkonsultasi dengan Midorima.

Bungkusan ubi bakar diletakkan di atas meja. Tetsuya menghampiri surai crimson yang mengunci mulut. Suaminya itu menatap tajam. Ah, masih easy level, tidak mempan. Kalau Seijuurou meng-upgrade sampai hard level, mungkin ia baru akan mati kutu.

Sofa merah berderit pelan. Beban telah bertambah. Tetsuya menyamankan diri di samping Seijuurou, merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Merindukanku, Sei-kun?"

"Diam. Aku sedang marah." Levelnya naik 0.5%. Tetsuya malah terkekeh.

"Aku akan menanti, sampai mana Sei-kun akan tahan."

Seijuurou berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian menghela nafas. Menoleh, kedua pasang mata bertemu tatap.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidur di ranjang luas seorang diri, Tetsuya. Dengan suhu layaknya di kutub. Aku menuntut pertanggung jawaban."

"Bagaiamana dengan pemanas ruangan? Selimut ekstra tebal yang kita beli musim lalu? Uhm, secangkir teh?"

"Kau berusaha mengelak, Tetsuya."

DOR!

Tetsuya tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tahu bahwa hanya kehangatanmmu yang bisa meredakan dingin yang menusuk tulang." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Sesuai dugaan, Tetsuya tersipu. Ini senjata andalah Sijuurou untuk membujuk. Berdulir ke beberapa tahun silam, Tetsuyanya pernah mengatakan bahwa senyuman Seijuurou adalah racun terbaik, sekali pun itu tampak seperti seringaian.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sei-kun."

Senyuman bertransforamsi menjadi seringaian licik. Akashi merentangkan tangannya, menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus diri bak kepompong. Itu adalah sebuah ajakan, Tetsuya akan menyambutnya sebentar lagi.

"Kemari. Peluk aku."

Nadanya memang memerintah, tapi Tetsuya tidak keberatan. Ia merengkuh tubuh Seijuurou yang mulai menggigil. Lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping dengan erat. Suhu terasa lebih hangat. Dan Seijuurou memeluk leher Tetsuya, menyandarkan surai biru pada dada bidang. Selimut tebal mengurung mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, kau hangat." Ujar Seijuurou dengan mata terpejam.

"Dan Sei-kun dingin. Padalah aku yang beberapa menit lalu berada di luar."

Celutukan polos mengundang senyum lebar. Tulus. Seijuuriu meraih dagu Tetsuya, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa melewatkan musim dingin denganmu lagi, Tetsuya."

"Begitu pun aku, Sei-kun. Senang rasanya berbagi kehangatan dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Ingat dengan musim dingin 6 tahun lalu?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou. Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya. Heterochrome dan sky blue bertautan. Keduanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah, efek suhu dingin, atau mungkin karena posisi mereka benar-benar dekat?

"Winter cup, hm?"

"Benar. Itu menjadi musim dingin yang bersejarah, bukan?"

"Tentu." Tetsuya tertawa pelan. "Itu kali pertamanya Sei-kun merasakan kekalahan, bukan? Pertama dan terkahir."

"Kau salah, Tetsuya. Aku menang." Alis Tetsuya bertaut.

Benar, Tetsuya salah. Kronologisnya tidak seperti itu. Oke, Seijuurou mungkin dikalahkan, tapi sebenarnya dia menang.

"Aku tidak tahu kekakahan itu akan sangat berbekas. Sei-kun harus belajar menerima kenyataan."

Seijuurou suka—sangat suka—bagaimana dahi itu mengerut ketika Tetsuya berfikir, ketika mata polos itu menatapnya dengan binar heran, ketika bibir mungilnya bergerak melontarkan tanya. Seijuurou bisa menikmati dari atas sini. Dia mengangkat dagu Tetsuya, ingat.

"Aku menang,"

Jarak tereliminasi. Lambat, terkesan dramatis. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas bercampur. Rona merah Tetsuya menebal, terlebih Seijuurou menampakkan seringaian mautnya.

"Aku menang atas hatimu, Tetsuya."

Dan seruan terkejut Tetsuya terbungkam oleh bibir merah mura Seijuurou. Pria itu menciumnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah suhu yang semakin menggigil.

Satu kenangan manis tak terlupakan lagi di musim dinginnya—mereka—terekam dalam memori.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Dan tamatlah sudah ff fluffy singkat tanpa probem ini. =ω=<p>

Omong-omong, ini sebenarnya fanfic one shoot pertama saya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, saya kehilangan kemampuan menulis one shoot, tapi entah dari mana kemampuan itu sedikit-sedikit pulih.

Iya, saya tahu ff ini gaje sangat. Feel-nya juga entah dapat atau gak.

Sebodo lah, emang ane pikirin. Ini hanya ide selintas saja. Semoga ada beberapa dari kalian yang suka ff ini.

Kalau yang berminat silahkan isi kotak review. Saya mau balik melanjutkan ff saya satu lagi. Jaa minna~


End file.
